Happy QuackYear
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: It a new year for the Ducks. And a new romance for two.


AN-Just a little New Years's one shot. Happy New Year to everyone!

Ok, so I know it's kinda late, but I started writing this last year, so it totally counts.

Also, I don't hate Guy and Julie, but I needed to for this fic. Also, sorry for the shortness.

* * *

It was the party of the centaury. Everyone who was anyone was attending. There would be drinking, mindless making out, and all her friends.

So, why was Connie currently walking down the street, no where near said party? Well, New Years was a time to spend with her friends. And boyfriend. Sadly, she really didn't have either.

You see, a couple months ago, she had gone back to her dorm room to get a book. She opened her door, and time froze. Everything stood still as she watched her best friend and boyfriend make out on her bed.

She opened her mouth, wanting to scream, to cry, but nothing came out. Foot steps behind her stopped and a voice rang out.

''Hey Cons, have you seen Julie?''

Charlie stood next to her in the doorway, freezing when he too caught sight of the two entwined on the bed. Julie and Guy stopped kissing and looked up.

''Oh my God.'' whispered Julie.

Guy shook his head, looking Connie.

''Cons, this isn't what it-''

''No!'' she screamed.

Then she was gone, running at fast as her legs would let her.

* * *

Charlie found her later, sitting on a picnic table outside. He sat down next to her and wordlessly, wrapped an arm around her, trying to comfort her.

As tears rolled down her face, she looked over at him. He was trying to hide his pain. Him and Julie had been dating for only a few months. Her and Guy, a lifetime.

''Did I do something wrong?'' she asked, her voice small.

He shook his head. ''No Cons, you didn't. You're perfect. They just...I don't know.''

She started sobbing harder and clung to him for support.

* * *

When she went back to her room that night, Guy was there. With Julie. They sat on Julie's bed, across from Connie. They held hands the entire time they broke it to her.

How they hadn't meant for it to happen this way. They started spending more time together, and eventually just couldn't fight it anymore. Julie hoped they could still be friends, while Guy...he just wouldn't look her in the eye.

Charlie had been given a similar speech, but it hadn't wrecked him, like it had wrecked her. Losing Guy was something she never saw coming...and losing him to her best friend? Someone like a sister to her?

She started drinking a little, just to ease the pain. Charlie watched as she went further and further into her depression and he brought her out of it. He was her rock.

He made her laugh, brought life back into her eyes. Slowly, the drinking ceased. She stopped hiding in her room every day, and started hanging out with the team again. Julie and Guy were always around, though. When the Ducks had found out about them, it was a shocker. But, Ducks fly together, and Julie and Guy were accepted as a couple, by most.

* * *

Connie wrapped her coat tighter around herself. She had changed since then. She'd gone out on dates, been able to talk to Julie once more, and stopped crying whenever she saw them together. Charlie had helped her out, a lot. She needed him.

She wasn't sure when it changed. One night, they'd been talking, hanging around, laughing. Then suddenly, she looked at him, and her stomach fluttered. His smile sent her into an overdrive of nerves, and she was beginning to see how attractive her best friend was.

Still, she dated other people, not wanting to get involved with another Duck. With every date, she saw herself growing farther and farther away from Charlie. She wondered why he was distancing himself. Did he feel it too?

She had been at the party tonight. She flirted with guys, talked with the Ducks, but it all felt empty, without him. Adam had walked over to her and they talked. He was her second best friend, right after Charlie.

She wondered why Charlie wasn't there and he told her. Charlie was in love with her, he had been for years, since they were kids. The very thought took her breath away, and then..it clicked.

She bid Adam a goodbye and walked out, her destination set.

* * *

Charlie wasn't expecting anyone tonight, which was why the knock on the door, three minutes to midnight, confused him. He opened the door, seeing her, looking radiant.

''Hey Cons.'' he said, clearly confused.

She smiled softly and stepped inside, shrugging off her coat.

''Hey Charlie.'' she said.

She walked over and sat down on the couch. He hung up her coat and sat down next to her.

''What are you doing here?''

Two minutes to midnight. She turned to him.

''Charlie...have you ever been in love?''

He looked at her, and nodded softly.

One minutes to midnight.

''Was it with a Duck?'' she asked.

40 seconds.

''Did you talk to Adam?'' he asked, blushing.

30 seconds.

''Charlie. You're my rock. My everything. Without you, I wouldn't have been whole this year.''

20 seconds.

''Connie.'' he whispered.

''Charlie...I think I'm in love with you.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6

''You think or you know?'' he asked, softly.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1

''I know.''

She kissed him, passionately.

''Happy New Year Charlie.''

He grinned, brightly.

''Happy New Year Cons.''

They kissed again.

* * *

AN-I love C/C together, lol. Happy New Year to all!


End file.
